The Potestatem
---- The Potestatem, or Potestatem, the Second Sansei of the Spur Army, is the new military force of Planet Spurn, consisting of powerful Aen Genus and Aen Var warriors, and is the successor of the first army, The Spur Army. The leader of the army is called the Atama. It was officially established on August 27, 1117. 'Leadership' *'The 1st Atama of the Spur Army's Second Sansei' **(1117-118) Avallac'h - The leader of the First Sansei, and his leadership translated into the Second Sansei. He is the God of Darkness, and the name of the army was taken from one of his most powerful forms, named the Potestatem, which is Latin for "Power." *'The 2nd Atama of the Spur Army's Second Sansei' **'(1118-present) '''Azuth '- Entitled as the army's 2nd Atama, due to prolonged absence of Avallac'h, Azuth had always been his right-hand man, who would always take charge whenever Avallac'h was gone. He is deemed the most powerful Aen Var to live. '''Military Standard Soldiers Being the primary class of soldiers, these soldiers possess powerful guns which utilize high-power gun rifles that have a couple of modes, each for multiple uses. The primary mode of these guns is, of course, gun mode. In gun mode, these rifles shoot incomprehensibly fast bullets, and in these bullets lie powerful magic that varies on the situation. Next up is sword mode. As the name suggests, the rifle turns to its opposite weapon, a sword. The blade of these weapons are "stamped" with Aen Genus language, translating into "Kill". These swords can cut through literally anything and everything. These soldiers are more powerful than the Super Spurs were, which were by far the most powerful group of soldiers in the Spur Army's First Sansei. Spurs These soldiers are Aen Vars that were to be tested for joining the First Sansei, though were halted by The Day of the Spurs. They are weaker than standard soldiers, though are still quite powerful. They are approximately just as, if not more powerful than Beerus, the former God of Destruction. Generals This is the category where people like Rajon, Azuth, Thorlex and other major characters in Spurn fall into. Generals commonly command whole groups of soldiers, and are fully capable of fighting powerful enemies by themselves. Warlocks Warlocks are a class that primarily use magic to both support and take on the frontlines of an attack. Their magic far surpasses any of the First Sansei's. They use the magical forces for innumerable uses, such as casting spells upon a gargantuan amount of enemy/enemy ships making them immobile, temporarily though exponentially enhancing their allies' abilities and much, much more. Sunbreakers Sunbreakers are by far the most powerful group of soldiers in the Second Sansei of the Spur Army. The likes of the rest of the the army combined would be having trouble with just 1 Sunbreaker. These Sunbreakers wear suits of armor that rapidly absorb solar radiation which is turned into magic, and the magic gained from sunlight is stored within the armor. Once storage reaches full capacity, the Sunbreaker's armor shall immediately be engulfed in inconceivably hot flames. When this happens, it is called a Prime Sunbreaker. A Prime Sunbreaker is basically a Sunbreaker, though vastly more powerful. Their energy gained from sunlight is absolutely devastating and can impact a situation immediately. The Sunbreakers utilize many powerful weapons, ranging from revolvers to immensely powerful hammers, and these hammers are named "Magna." Magna were forged by Avallac'h along with the help of the most powerful Aen Genus possible, chanting "Fire born of man. Fire of Light. Can you bring Light to where only Darkness survives?". These hammers are fully capable of inflicting massive damage to the most durable Lookout Crew members. A Sunbreaker once swung the Magna at Avallac'h, nigh-instantly breaking through all of his 50 layers of bio-electric auras, which were all capable of shielding him from even multiversal explosions. Like Sunbreaker armor, a Magna absorbs solar radiation and stores it. Once it is at full capacity, the hammer is set ablaze, and its power only grows more terrifying. 'Conflicts' N/A Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Military